GC Uji Nyali
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: /author pusing dengan summarynya/ para Chaser di suruh uji nyali sama si KM karena si KM lagi demam film [masih] di dunia lain, dan mengorbankan para chaser untuk uji nyali, pengen tahu nasib mereka? baca aja dan jangan lupa Reviewnya /maaf jika ceritanya hancur/


Chalice : yeeeiy! Chalice ngebuat Fic GaJe lagi XD.

Elesis : boleh ku tebas dia? *mengasah dual swordnya*

Sieghart : tangan rasanya pengen menebas author itu *mengasah pedang Solunanya*

Arme : *nyiapin Battle staff (?)* rasanya ingin mengeluarkan meteor!

Chalice : hiiie?! Kenapa kalian berniat membunuh ku?!

Arme, Ele dan Sieg : tentu saja! Kau menambah Fic sampahmu di Fandom ini! *ngehajar Chalice*

Chalice : *K.O*

Ryan & Jin : R.I.P Chalice =.= *berdoa disalah satu Makam*

Lass : karena author nya mati, jadi Fic ini selesai hanya dengan beberapa Word saja... *datar*

Chalice : WHAT THE HELL!? Aku masih hidup, Lasy!

Lass : sejak kapan namaku Lasy? Dan tumben kau memanggilku berbeda dari biasanya...

Chalice : whaaa~ Lasy mau dipanggil 'Lassie' lagi? Ternyata kau suka dengan sebutan itu~

Lass : bukan... Geez...

Jin : umm... kapan mulainya ,author?

Chalice : baiklah kita mulai ini Fic!

Amy : Author san... ini ceritanya soal apa?

Chalice : cerita Gaje, nanti juga tahu :p.

Amy : o,oke...

Disclaimer :Megaxus yang punya Grandchase,[bukan] Dunia lain punya ... siapa ya? authornya kaga tahu

Warning : Gaje tingkat dewa, Sarap, Cacat, kaga nyambung, kaga tahu maksud ceritanya, Typo, tidak memenuhi syarat EYD, Aneh, OOC, Authornya maksa banget, Humor garing segaring Tempe di goreng 3 kali,Lebay terdektesi disini Dll.

Note : Cerita ini humornya sangat lebih garing karena author sudah tidak punya rasa humor dan anggap aja author sekarang tidak punya ekspresi ketawa, kalau pun ketawa itu dipaksakan bukan ketawa asli karena alasannya penyebabnya... rahasia... (kok malah curhat)

**~happy Reading~**

* * *

Terlihat di ruang tamu di Mansion Grandchase, para Chaser sedang melakukan kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari.

-Jin yang sedang berdansa dengan lagu... Iwak peyek (?) padahal dansanya ala di perayaan formal (kaya dikomik-komik,kalau gak salah namanya dansa waltz ya?).

-Elesis yang... ehem... apa dunia bentar lagi kiamat? ? ? ? Aku tahu para reader bingung dengan perkataanku yang bin ajaib gaje ini, tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

COBA BAYANGKAN, ELESIS SIEGHART SEDANG MESRA-MESRAAN DENGAN RONAN ERUDON?! ELESIS YANG TSUNDERE (?) DAN YANDERE (?) ITU BERMESRAAAN?! BUKANNYA YANG SERING BERMESRAAN ITU AMY DENGAN JIN, KENAPA MEREKA BERDUA?! ( Reader : gak usah pakai capslock segala kaleee *ngetok author pakai Kapak (?)*)

Kita lewatkan itu... biar saya kaga mati di tempat gara-gara teriak tadi... coba jika tidak percaya, bayangkan elesis dengan ronan sedang bermesraan di sofa.

-Sieghart yang... ehem... boleh aku menusuk diriku sendiri? Soalnya...

.

.

.

Mari Ming Omete... sedang berpegangan tangan dengan Sieghart... Mari yang datar dan biasa saja bisa romantis dengan si kakek-tua-bangka-itu?! *di tebas Sieghart* apalagi di atas kepala Mari terdapat lope-lope (?) yang berjatuhan... dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sieg

_Oh my god... apa dunia sudah terbalik sekarang?_

-Arme yang seperti biasa sedang membaca buku untuk mencari sihir baru, dan ditemani seekor kucing putih yang membuat author meleleh melihatnya *author meleleh* soalnya Kucing itu Cute banget XD apalagi kepalanya dikasih pita pink :3

-dan Zero yang seperti biasa datar dan berbicara sendiri dengan Pedang kesayangannya (?), GranDark (Chalice : Zeroooo-chan~ boleh grandarknya buat ku? / Zero : bagaimana dengan mu ,Gran. Apa kau mau pemilikmu sekarang si author? / Grandark : s_ampai dunia kiamat pun ane tidak mau menjadi pedang neng author (sejak kapan Gran bisa bahasa umm... ini sunda atau apa ya? *di gaplok Reader)_

-dan sisa Chaser lainnya sedang ngacir alias sedang misi.

Baiklah sebelum dimulai saya kasih tahu dulu misi untuk sisa chaser itu (?)

-Dio yang sedang membasmi Kecoa di rumah KM, lantaran KM takut kecoa, sehingga meminta Dio membasmi semua kecoa di rumah KM tanpa sisa (what?! Knight Master benci Kecoa? Hot News nih... *Di tebas*)

-Ley yang...uhuk... harus memwawancarain... Kaze'aze... entah kenapa musti memwawancarain ratu kegelapan itu...

-Azin yang... uhuk.. disuruh menjadi wartawan dan musti mewawancarai thanatos yang sedang datang bulan *di gaplok thanatos* ralat... maksudku sedang bulan madu... dengan Evilis...

-Rin yang musti nyari Boneka berbie kesayangan Partusay (kalau gak salah itu bukan namanya boss dungeon Partusay sea?) yang menghilang 10hari 10 malam (?). sampai-sampai ngebuat Partusay itu galau 10 hari 10 malam karena kehilangan boneka berbienya (Lebay Mode : ON).

-Lire yang harus ke gaikoz kastil karena mendengar kabar gaikoz mau kawin lari sama seorang manusia (?) sehingga dia musti mengejarnya karena itu misi.

-Ryan yang harus ke trial forest untuk memelihara treant yang mulai layu.

Nah selesai sudah penjelasanku , saatnya mul-

_Lass Fansclub& Fangirl : Eit! Lassnya mana? Kok gak kelihatan._

_Chalice : oh iya, saya lupa kasih tahu. (batin : Cih, kaga nyangka kekuatan Fansclub dan fansgirl itu sepeka itu ya?)_

Kucing putih yang bersama Arme itu adalah...

**Jeng..Jeng!**

Ternyata itu adalah Lass yang DIKUTUK Arme karena Arme cemburu karena mengira Lass dan Ronan itu...GAY! karena pernah melihat Ronan dan Lass berdua didalam perpustakaan dan mereka berdua itu sedang membaca buku (kalian tahu kan tanggapan perempuan jika hanya ada dua orang di dalam satu ruangan? Tidak peduli sesama jenis atau lawan jenis...)

Syukur-syukur Elesis tidak melihatnya karena...

Jika dia melihatnya.

Dia kaga bakalan mesra-mesraan dengan Ronan tapi mengeksekusinya karena salah paham!

Karena Arme sudah dijelaskan tapi dia tetap mengutuk Lass dan tetap menjadi kucing selama satu hari penuh! (ringan amat... *sweadropped*)

* * *

-Baiklah kita mulai saja dan selesaikan prologue ini...-

**BRAK!**

Terlihat pintu Ruang tamu di buka (baca : Di tendang hingga pintu nya mental *Lebay terdektesi*)

Terlihat KM sedang bermuka sangar.

"ada apa, KM?" tanya Elesis dan menyelesaikan acara pegang-pegangan tangan dengan Ronan.

"ehehe... nanti jam 11 malam kalian ke Mansion dekat Forsaken Barrow ya~ (emang ada?)" ucap KM dengan senyuman manis tapi bagi Reader, Author, dan para chaser, senyuman KM adalah bencana! *di tebas KM*

Semuanya hanya kebingungan.

* * *

-jam 11 malam dan di Mansion-

"ada apa, KM?" tanya Elesis.

"Aku akan menguji keberanian kalian melawan roh halus! Karena memalukan jika chaser takut roh halus!" teriak KM sambil menunjuk Elesis.

"...apa maksudnya itu? oh~ memalukan juga jika KM takut K-E-C-O-A" ucap Ele dengan nada menyindir dan berubah OOC.

"diamlah! Nah, lokasi uji nyalinya adalah di dalam mansion tua itu, kalian harus sendirian didalam ruangan yang sengaja dimatikan lampunya..., Syarat uji nyalinya adalah, disana ada 4 kamera disetiap sudut dan dipasang inframerah, kalian tidak boleh melewati jangkauan Kamera, kalian hanya ditemanin lilin yang menjadi teman kalian satu-satunya hanya ada 2 lilin, yang satu untuk cadangan, jika menyerah lambaikan tangannya didepan kamera, kalian harus mengatakan sesuatu yang kau rasakan dan temukan di area tersebut, oh ya, kalian akan dipasang helm berkamera itu agar aku bisa lihat apa yang kalian lihat, dan lokasi pengamatan kalian beruju nyali disini" terang KM yang mirip Rudi 'KawiNlarang' *di tendang Rudi* ralat... Rudi Kawilarang...

Semuanya hanya sweadropped.

'kelihatannya gara-gara KM keasyikan nonton '[masih] didunia lain' deh..., makanya ikut-ikuttan' pikir semuanya (min Mari, Zero dan KM)

"baiklah kalian di undi siapa yang diruangan pertama dan seterusnya, tenang setiap pintu ruangan sudah saya tempelin nomornya" ucap KM dan memberikan kotak undian (?) yang entah kapan dia dapat.

Elesis dan semuanya mengambil.

"uh? Kucing? Maaf kau tidak boleh ikut dalam undian ini, tapi kau boleh temanin mastermu kok" ucap KM sambil ketakutan di deathglare Lass Versi Kucing pas mendengar 'tidak boleh ikut'

Oh ya... Para chaser tidak tahu kucing itu Lass begitu pula KM, tapi yang mengetahuinya hanya Arme, Mari dan Ronan.

"kalau tidak boleh ikut tidak bisa ya?"tanya Amy.

"ini wajib!" ucap Km.

"yang lagi misi gimana?" tanya Ronan.

"mereka nanti...setelah selesai misi"ucap KM santai.

"ah, aku nomor... 1..." ucap Elesis down.

"...2..." ucap Zero

"...3?!" ucap Sieghart.

"4" ucap Ronan.

"5~" ucap Amy.

"6" ucap jin.

"7" ucap Arme melihatnya.

"8..." ucap Mari Datar

"meong (nomor yang bagus)" ucap Lass dalam bahasa kucing.

"benar apa katamu , Lass" ucap Arme sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"oh ya, batas waktunya 4 jam jadi kaga usah khawatir." ucap KM.

"dan dimulai jam 12" ucap Km lagi sambil memasang helm di kepala Ele dan segera mengantarnya ke lokasi (soalnya yang pertama di antar si elesis karena dia nomor 1).

"hati-hati" ucap Ronan

"hati-hati ya, cucuku tersayang" ucap Sieghart sambil mengeluarkan airmancur di matanya layaknya seorang kakek bakal ditinggalkang cucunya 10tahun (?) *chalice di tebas Sieghart*.

Ele dan semuanya hanya sweadropped ria (min Sieg, Zero, dan Mari)

"oh ya, elesis. Jika terjadi apa-apa disana... jangan menghancurkan tempatnya lantaran kamu ketakutan" nasehat Amy "kasihan yang dulu ngebangun nih Mansion tua" lanjutnya.

"Grr... Lu kata gua ini Gorilla apa? Bisa ngehancurin nih mansion sekejap mata?!"

"iya~"

"kau benar-benar akan ku hancurkan!" ucap Elesis dan mengeluarkan pedang besarnya.

Dengan cekatan Ronan dan Jin menahan amukan Elesis.

"su,sudah... Amy pasti cuman bercanda..." ucap Ronan menghibur pacarnya yang yandere itu (?).

"benar! Dan lagi, jika marah-marah melulu bisa tua lho!" ucap Jin yang awalnya mau menenangkan Elesis demi yayangnya agar selamat, malah membuat dia menjadi target selanjutnya (?).

"hoo... jadi maksudmu aku sudah nenek-nenek , ya?" tanya Elesis dengan sinis dan seringai plus aura membunuh yang tinggi.

"ti,tidak kok... hanya bercanda..." ucap Jin dengan ketakutan.

"Heaaaaa! Critical Z!" ucap Elesis dan mulai menyerang Jin.

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jin langsung ngacir "My darling Amy! tolong yayangmu iiniiii!"

"hm? apa? Amy kaga denger, Jinny?" ucap Amy sambil mencabut headsetnya (?).

"Lupakan!" teriak Jin sambil ngacir.

"hm? ya sudah" ucap Amy dan mendengar lagu lagi.

setelah lewat beberapa menit (karena di diomelin KM) Elesis segera di lokasi ruangan pertama (?) dan para chaser juga sudah pada di ruangannya.

* * *

-02 : 30 AM (cepet amat?!)- -Elesis Place-

"uhh... disini gelap banget sih... demi nenekku (Sejak kapan Elesis punya nenek?) yang sudah meninggal tolong lindungi cucumu ini" ucap Elesis berdoa.

Gratak!

Elesis yang sedang berdoa-ria (?) kaget karena mendengar sebuah suara.

"hahahaha... jangan takut ELesis sieghart, jika kau takut dengan mahluk yang tidak ada kemungkinan ada didunia ini, maka hanya mencorengkan nama baik keluarga Sieghart (Wow, tumben ELesis peduli, sebentar lagi kiamat nih *di tebas*) " ucap Elesis dengan ketakutan dan tetap pada lokasinya alias masih duduk dengan gemeteran.

* * *

-Zero place-

Zero yang sedang nyantai-nyantai aja walau dari tadi ada yang megang pipinya (?), rambutnya dikasih pita sama roh halus (?), Grandarknya di bawa kabur sama hantu pencuri (?), sudah diganggu dengan penampakan (?), sudah diganggu dengan suara. tapi usaha para hantun nihil karena...

Zero masih tetap duduk di tempatnya bagaikan patung.

'huf,huf... nih orang kaga mau ketakutan ya, walau aku sudah menampakan diriku' ucap sang kuntilanak ke temannya, Sadako.

'setuju dengan mu' ucap sadako

dasar... mana takut Zero melihat penampakan, wong dia pakai Blindfold!

* * *

-Sieghart place-

terlihat sieghart lagi resah.

gimana kaga resah.

jiwa grandaughter complexnya bangkit lagi *di tebas Sieghart* dia menghawatirkan cucunya takut di bawa kabur sama setan kaga jelas dan menghawatirkan Mari juga.

'aduh... bagaimana keadaan cucuku ya... apa dia baik-baik saja? kaga di ganggu sama mahluk kaga jelas itu? atau dia dibawa kabur hantu kaga jelas itu?' batinnya dengan resah dan mondar-mandir tidak menyadari para hantu pada ngumpul disitu sambil sweadroopped.

para hantu tersebut yang dimulai dari Sadako (?), Zombie, Lich (?), Suster ngesot (?), kuntilanak (?), tuyul (?), pocong (?), Boneka Chucky (?), hantu bermulut robek (?), hantu kaca (?), Hanako (?), dll yang pasti hantu pada sweadropped.

'hei, kenapa tuh orang kaga nyadar kita disini sambil menampakan diri?' tanya sang hanako.

'aku juga tidak tahu' ucap sang pocong.

'dari tadi aku mendengar gumamannya soal Cucunya' ucap Lich.

'hei, masa orang semuda itu sudah tua sih? sampai punya cucu segala' ucap sang boneka Chuky dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'who knows? only god knows' ucap Orc Zombie sambil mengakat bahunya (?).

* * *

-ronan place-

terlihat Ronan digoda para hantu wanita.

"hei, tampan mau jadi pacarku kaga?" tanya sang sohee (Reader : emang ini Ragnarok sampai-sampai ada monster Sohee segala?! *nimpuk chalice dengan batu karang (?)*

"setuju, mau kaga jadi pacarku saja?" tanya sang hantu cina wanita (?).

"hahaha, ma,maaf, aku sudah punya pacar" ucap Ronan ketakutan.

"kaga usah pedulikan pacarmu, jadikan kami selingkuhan mu saja" ucap suster ngesot dengan mata lope-lope (?).

"maaf... tidak bisa..." ucap Ronan ketakutan.

kita biarkan saja Ronan yang masih digoda hantu-hantu wanita sampai-sampai hantu pria pada iri (?).

* * *

-Amy Place-

terlihat Amy hanya ketakutan, gimana kaga takut?! hantu pria pada ngegoda dia.

"hei manis, mau kaga berkencan dengan ku?" tanya sang pocong.

"tidak dengan ku saja, jangan sama lontong besar itu" ucap sang genderuwo.

"tidak, sama ku saja, jangan sama si item dan lontong besar itu" ucap vampire.

"tidak, jangan sama lontong besar itu, si item itu dan gigi tonggos itu, sama aku saja" ucap sang serigala jadi-jadian itu.

"tidak sama aku!, dasar siluman jadi-jadian!" bantah Si lontong besar *di cekek (?)*

"tidak sama aku!" teriak sang genderuwo.

"tidak sama aku!" teriak sang vampire.

"Aku!" bantah sang serigala.

"aku!"

"aku!"

"aku!"

"Aku!"

terlihat 4 mahluk kaga jelas itu memperebutkan Amy.

"hiks... hiks..." Amy hanya menangis.

"JIIINNNYYY~! TOLONG AMYYY! AMY MAU DIBAWA KABUR MAHLUK KAGA JELAS ITU!" teriak Amy dan menghancurkan tembok bagian kanan yang merupakan ruangan no 6.

* * *

-jin place- (saat belum kejadian)

'uhm... aku harus bagaimana ini...' batin Jin melihat sederombolan hantu wanita menggodanya.

sampai-sampai ada yang memeluknya.

'aku harus bagaimana?" batinnya resah.

"JIIIINNNY! TOLONG AMYYY! AMY MAU DIBAWA KABUR MAHLUK KAGA JELAS ITU!" terdengar suara Amy dan terlihat tembok hancur dan Amy langsung memeluk Jin.

Jin hanya blushing.

sedangkan hantu pria yang memperebut Amy hanya cengo dan iri.

begitupula hantu wanita tersebut.

* * *

-Arme place-

"Lassieee!" ucap Arme ketakutan sambil memeluk Lass versi kucing.

'hei, mau kaga jadi pacar ku?' tanya sang Zombie.

disambut anggukan para tengkorak.

"tidaaaak! aku hanya mau dengan Lass!" teriak Arme sambil memeluk Lass dengan erat.

sedangkan lass?

udah tepar karena death hug Arme entah keajaiban atau apa, lass langsung bangun dari masa teparnya (?).

dia langsung hiss (?) ke para hantu itu yang bertanda dia marah dan kesal.

hantu-hantu disana hanya cengo dan ketakutan.

jadi ingat kata orang yang mengatakan hantu takut kucing #abaikanauthor yangkagajelasini.

mungkin saja lass kesal karena yayangnya mau dibawa kabur mahluk-mahluk kaga jelas itu.

* * *

-terakhir Mari-

ehem...

pengen tahu keadaan Mari?

disana terlihat para hantu diikat (?) dan muka hantu-hantu itu ketakutan.

gimana kaga takut?

salah satu hantu itu mau dibedah Mari.

'huwaaaa! tolong! gadis gila ini mau ngebunuh gua (Chalice : bukannya udah mati kamu?/ Zombie : berisik! *mau ngegigit chalice*)" teriak salah satu zombie yang mau di bedah Mari dengan muka ketakutan.

"hmm... dari dulu aku penasaran isi Zombie itu kaya apa, baiklah... saatnya membedah" ucap Mari datar dan bersiap meotopsi zombie tersebut.

"TIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" terdengar suara zombie itu bergema.

* * *

-03 : 00- -Elesis place-

Elesis yang mendengar teriakan semakin ketakutan.

plus lagi didepannya banyak tuyul dan hantu anak kecil lagi main petak jongkok.

tiba-tiba ada yang memegang kakinya

saat dia melihat kearah yang memegang kakinya disana terdapat suster ngepot (?) *di lempar suntikan* ralat suster ngesot yang memegang kaki Elesis sambil mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan.

karena Elesis yang meteran ketakutannya sudah Maximun maka dengan cekatan dia mengeluarkan sebuah Pedang besar.

Dan mengeluarkan sebuah skill yang mengakibatkan mansion itu hancur.

**BUUUUM!**

KM yang ada didekat lokasi mukanya gosong karena ledakan tersebut.

para mahluk yang didalam, keadaannya?

Elesis yang mukanya masih ketakutan.

Ronan yang langsung tepar karena ledakan tersebut (sejak kapan meledak?)

Arme yang waktu bersamaan mengeluarkan skill yang mengakibatkan ledakan saat Elesis mengahncurkan mansion, dengan ketakutan sambi memeluk LAss yang bulunya menghitam alias GOSONG dan jadilah Lass bakar (?) *di cakar*

Sieghart yang udah tepar dan mulutnya mengeluarkan asap gosong.

Mari yang hanya santai-santai karena dia menggunakan para hantu itu sebagai tameng (?).

Jin dan Amy yang mukanya gosong karena ledakan tersebut sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

Zero dia menggunakan GRandark sebagai tameng(?).

dan karena Mansion tersebut hancur, maka Uji nyali dibatalin, dan chaser yang lagi misi tidak kena uji nyali.

**~OWARI~ (?)**

* * *

_Chalice : GAJE ya? apalagi endingnya? maaf saya lagi out idea karena sebuah kejadian yang membuatku tidak punya ekspressi, kalau pengen tahu alasannya baca Fic Amy Love Story yang bagian Kolom Author yang paling bawah... *pundung*_

_Chaline : abaikan saja, tolong reviewnya ya..._

* * *

~OMAKE~

para chaser yang lagi misi sudah pada pulang dan melihat teman-teman mereka banyak yang gosong, apalagi KM yang rambutnya yang lurus sekarang langsung berdiri layaknya gaya Punk (?) *ditebas* dan mukanya juga gosong.

"ada apa?" tanya Lire kebingungan.

"jangan ditanya" jawab mereka semua (yang ikutan uji nyali) (min Mari).

semua chaser yang tidak ikutan hanya bingung apa yang terjadi?

~OMAKE~ -End-

* * *

REVIEW YA , MINNA!


End file.
